Cuando se tiene tiempo de sobra
by Okami-Azdriell99
Summary: Historias de los héroes y villanos de los Final Fantasy, principalmente yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, ya quisiera yo, sería feliz con semejante harem particular; todos ellos son de Square – Enix y compañía.

Advertencias del capítulo: Atención este es un fanfic yaoi e incluso tiene algo de Lemon, así que si no son de su agrado las relaciones de este tipo, mejor abstenerse de leer.

Notas:

Bien antes que nada aclarare que esta o más bien estas historias, las cuales obviamente están ubicadas en el FF Dissidia (bendito juego), podrán tener o no relación unas con las otras, todo depende como me salga la inspiración (o del humor de mi Muso) y sus temas serán por demás variados; así que les agradeceré que no esperen mucha concordancia entre ellas, okas.

Dedicado a cierta dibujante de FanArt quien me proporciono la inspiración debida para este capitulo con sus maravillosos dibujos, arigato!!!!!!!

Y también a Soari, de quien me encantan sus maravillosos fanfic de Dissidia, les recomiendo que las chequen, no se arrepentirán.

Sin más les dejo con esta loca historia, adelante!!!!

1. Locuras y Confusiones

Suspiro una vez más con resignación al verlos discutir sobre ese "tema" en torno a la mesa, mientras miraban la fotografía que lo había ocasionado todo.

El ex – Soldado se sorprendió mucho cuando la encontró en sus cosas, pero lo peor sucedió cuando Yitán descubrió la fotografía, el genomida quedo prendado de inmediato de la imagen y no tardo en mostrársela a los otros Guerreros elegidos por la Diosa Cosmos; y fue así como empezó todo aquel dilema…

Los otros héroes miraron con bastante atención la fotografía sin creer lo que veían, y cada uno tuvo una reacción diferente.

Bueno en realidad Lunet y Butz, al igual que Yitán les gusto mucho la imagen. Al niño cebollin por que le pareció que era la imagen perfecta de una linda y adorable "Madre", o al menos es así como pensaba que sería la suya; por que recordemos que el pobre es huérfano y le gustaba idealizar mucho.

Mientras que a Butz le encanto por que, bueno todo lo que tuviera que ver Chocobos le gustaba, como extrañaba a Boco bua!!. Y era según él como mirara una Chocobo hembra.

En cuanto a los mayores, eso era un caso aparte.

Firion tenía una expresión indescifrable, como si no tuviera la menor idea de que pensar al respecto, lo cual era realmente comprensible; o a lo mejor estaba pensando que le faltaban rosas, para él todo se arreglaba con rosas.

Cecil, pues el Paladin se notaba claramente entusiasmado, quizá por que era bien sabido que le gustaban las rubias, digo por algo su novia Rosa también era rubia.

Squall. Con su usual estoicismo no mostró interez, o al menos eso es lo que parecía ya que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo la fotografía.

Warrior, a él por su parte aquella imagen le recordaba cierta Diosa, a quien había jurado ayudar, ¿por qué el parecido?, eso era algo que solo el héroe sabía.

Tina. Ella siendo la única mujer hubiese deseado al menos tener otra compañera y pensaba que realmente se habría visto muy bien de mujer, incluso pudo ser como una especie de hermana mayor a quien podría pedirle consejo sobre como debía maquillarse o algo así; y es que realmente se apreciaba en aquella imagen como destilaba feminidad.

Tidus, en cuanto a él para empezar no le gustaban, mucho, las rubias y aún menos las que eran mayores, así que fue de los que casi no se mostró interesado. ¡Oh grave error!.

A esas alturas seguramente se estarán preguntando de que era exactamente la fotografía que miraban los héroes, aun que seguramente ya se habrán dado una idea de más o menos por donde iba el asunto, y si no pues dicha imagen era de Cloud vestido de mujer, con peluca y hasta maquillaje incluido; si el mismo Cloud Strife, el famoso ex – Soldado. Y es que como recordaremos , quienes hayan jugado también el Final Fantasy VII nuestro querido rubio tuvo que vestirse de mujer, y claro sus amigos aprovecharon aquella ocasión para tomarle una fotografía, como no hacerlo si lucía tan bien.

Lo que no se explicaba el dueño de la Firts Tsurugi, es como diantres había ido a parar esa cosa en sus pertenencias, sin que se diera cuenta de ello, si, eso era quien más podía meter algo a hurtadillas como un ladrón, que otra que Yuffie Kisaragi, la niña ladrona de materias; ya se encargaría después de hacerle pagar por su bromita, en estos momentos debía resolver este asunto.

Todos los demás ya habían dejado de admirar la foto, la cual misteriosamente desapareció, o más bien alguien había decidido quedarse con ella, y ahora estaban mirando a Cloud, con demasiada atención que ciertamente le daba escalofríos al rubio, ¿qué estarían pensando?, ¿dónde iría a para su reputación?.

Repentinamente aquella locura estallo…

-Vistamos a Cloud de mujer – sugirió el genomida, a lo cual el ex – Soldado deseo que en ese mismo momento le cayera un rayo a la creación de Garland y lo fulminara al instante, claro que eso no ocurrió, para suerte de Tribal.

Strife no creía que le harían caso a Yitán, ya que era absurdo de por si pensar en algo semejante, pero para su mala suerte Lunet, Butz e incluso Tina, les agrado la idea y lo apoyaron de inmediato.

-¡¡Si, hagámoslo!! – gritaron con animo al unísono el cebollin y el chico obsesionado con los Chobos.

La rubia solo asintió tímidamente acorde a la idea.

Eso realmente comenzó a preocuparle a Cloud , pero por fortuna confiaba en el buen sentido común de los mayores, quienes seguramente no apoyarían tan descabellada idea, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta que…

-Es una buen idea – opino el antiguo caballero oscuro.

-¿¡QUE!? – exclamo Strife con desconcierto y sorpresa.

Warrior estuvo de acuerdo, mientras Firion ya se dirigía al jardín en busca de rosas, por que estaba seguro que las necesitarían.

Cuando comenzaron a acercarse a él para llevar a cabo su plan, El ex - Solado retrocedió hasta dar con la pared, incluso parecía que quería fusionarse con ella, para así poder escapar. Y es que Cloud no sabía que hacer o a quien poder recurrir para que lo auxiliara, cuando eran sus mismos compañeros quienes lo atacaban; miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna salida, cuando noto a los lejos al antiguo Seed, quien no formaba parte de esa descabellada treta.

-¡Leonheart, ayuda! – pidió el ex – Soldado.

El estoico Comándate lo miro, ojos grises contra azules, Cloud finalmente se sentía salvado, estaba seguro que Squall lo ayudaría, por su carácter más centrado, o bien antisocial que no le permitía participar en semejantes locuras; y entonces…

-A mí también me parece una buena idea – dijo y después desvío la mirada, ¿levemente sonrojado?, no, claro que no el antiguo Seed es de la clase de personas que no parece tener sangre en las venas, por tanto no se puede sonrojar, ya que son tan fríos como Shiva.

Ahora si que Srife estaba en muy serios problemas, sin nadie que estuviera de su parte, ya aquellos que querían vestirlo de mujer estaban casi sobre él, cuando alguien intervino.

-Oigan chicos, ya estuvo bien de bromear, pobre Cloud – intervino Tidus, quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

-¿Bromear? – repitió Warrior con desconcierto, dando así a entender que no era una broma.

Lo que hizo que una gotita estilo anime resbalara de la frente del jugador de Blitzball.

-¿Entonces están hablando en serio? –

Y si lo hacian. Lo último que se escucho fue un escalofriante grito emitido por Cloud.

*****************

Horas más tarde, después de ciertos "problemillas", los cuales iban desde haber vaciado todo el guardarropa de Tina en busca de la talla adecuada, ya que obviamente nadie más tenía ropa de mujer que ella; lo cual costos cierto trabajo. El maquillaje, que fue proporcionado por Cecil, sin comentarios acerca de eso; el tocado de rosas, como no cortesía de Firion, pero lo más extraño de todo fue que en un despliegue de extraña amabilidad (por Kami el mundo estuvo a punto de colapsar por eso, o al menos llovieron ranas en una región la cual no mencionare aquí) Squall cedió su collar, solo para completar el conjunto.

En conclusión finalmente lograron vestir a Cloud de mujer y lo más sorprendente fue que realmente lucía muy bien con ese vestido rosa y arreglado con todas esas cosas.

-¿Satisfechos? – pregunto Strife con reproche, sintiéndose francamente ridículo y muy abochornado.

Todos levantaron el pulgar en forma de aprobación.

-Bien, ahora me quitare esta cosa –

-¡NO!, ¡Cloud, no lo hagas!- gritaron Yitán y Lunet al borde de las lagrimas.

-Nos ha costado bastante trabajo, no lo desperdicies usándolo escasos 5 minutos – le dijo Warrior.

-Pero… -

-Si, no estaría mal que estuviera vestido así todo el resto del día – comento de manera despreocupada Butz, ganando una mirada amenazadora por parte del ex Soldado.

-¿Qué?, ¡ni pensarlo! – exclamo Cloud claramente alterado.

Pero todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, así que no le quedo más opción a Strife , quien solo agradecía que ninguno de sus amigos de Midgar lo viera nuevamente en semejantes fachas por que sino seguramente se divertirían a su costa y hasta le dirían que ya le estaba gustando vestir así.

Para que ya no siguieran acosando aun más al Ex – Soldado, Tidus propuso como distracción jugar Blitzball. Muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo ya que el rubio aparte de ser el mejor jugador en tal deporte, quizá por que era el único que lo conocía, siempre escogía en su equipo a los mas jovenes como Yitán y Lunet, quienes de por si poseían una buena elasticidad; claro el genomida aparte tenía una cola de mono la cual era de gran ayuda para colgarse de sus otros compañeros y hacer espectaculares movimientos, y así anotar; por tanto terminaban derrotando contundentemente a los mayores, quienes de por si nunca lograban ponerse de acuerdo, aun menos con el antisocial de Squall en su equipo, a quien tenían que obligar a jugar.

La Diosa Cosmos les había proporcionado una improvisada esfera llena de agua, la cual necesitaban para poder jugar, y al principio les había costado mucho trabajo a los otros héroes acostumbrarse a ese extraño modo de juego, dicho sea de paso, que algunos no sabían nadar, otros no resistían la respiración y se ahogaban; o eran golpeados por la pelota y perdían el aire. En fin fue todo un caso el lograr acostumbrarse, pero lo habían hecho, por eso en cada oportunidad que tenía Tidus sugería jugar un partido.

-Vamos será divertido – trataba de convencerlos el deportista.

-Yo no jugare- dijo Tina, aun recordaba como en el último partido el rubio haciendo gala de unos de sus movimientos, luciéndose claro esta, había pateado con demasiada fuerza la pelota, tanto que estuvo a punto de lastimarla, sino fuera por la oportuna intervención de Warrior, quien fue todo un caballero y la protegió, aún que claro eso provoco que el pobre se llevara semejante chichón en la cabeza, por que en esa ocasión no llevaba su tan emblemático casco con los cuernos largos, ya que se lo habían prohibido desde que una vez poncho la pelota con ellos.

-Bueno entonces tu puedes quedarte a tomar el té con Cloud o hacer algo de aquellas cosas que hacen las chicas y solo ustedes entienden – sugirió Tidus.

-¡Soy un Hombre! – grito Strife con enfado.

-Si eso ya lo sé – dijo el deportista como restándole importancia – pero en estos momentos vistes como una chica, así que no creo que quieras jugar con nosotros a menos que no te importe que todos se te vea –

Y cuando decía todo, realmente se refería a TODO; lo que provoco un sonrojo colectivo en los adultos ante semejante idea.

Cloud se fue furioso, seguido de cerca por Tina a quien le había agradado la primera sugerencia del deportista, la joven guerrera deseaba al fin hacer algo un poco más delicado y femenino.

Tidus termino por convencer al resto, así que se dividieron en dos grupos. El rubio capitaneaba uno, el cual obviamente se lo llamo Zanakard Abes en alusión al equipo donde el jugaba en su propio mundo; el cual estaba formado por Firion, extraña elección pero según el lo había escogido para ser imparcial y que no se quejaron de que su equipo estaban solo los jovenes. Butz, su amigo claro esta, que no podía faltar y finalmente Lunet, quien se quejo de no estar con Yitán, ya que ellos eran inseparables, pero es que Warrior lo había pedido en su equipo. Por que era Warrior, el que lideraba el equipo opuesto llamado Tantalus, el nombre fue sugerido por el genomida; donde los miembros restantes eran por obvias razones quienes faltaban, Cecil y Squall.

Digan lo que digan aun eso era imparcial, puesto que Tidus tenía la ventaja, podría quizá salvar al otro equipo Yitán, pero eso estaría por verse.

Se llevo a cado el tan conocido volado, para ver quien comenzaba el juego, y como no lo gano Tidus, ¿trampa a caso o maña quizá?.

Finalmente el juego comenzó.

Tidus tenía el balón en su poder, e inmediatamente que se introdujo en el agua lo golpeo enviándoselo a Butz, quien ya lo esperaba; el amante de los Chocobos hizo una pirueta dentro de el agua para así poder tomar un mayor impulso y patearlo con la fuerza suficiente para así anotar su primer punto. Eso había sido demasiado fácil así que los del equipo de Tantalus se pusieron más alertas.

Cecil le envió la pelota a Warrior, la cual casi fui interceptada por Firion, pero el Guerrero de la Luz fue más rápido y logro tomar posesión de ella, solo para tener ya casi enzima a Tidus, empujo al menor, giro y esta vez Yitán fue el que recibió la pelota. El genomida no tardo en dar muestras de sus habilidades, tomando a Squall como apoyo salto sobre el Comandante para dirigirse hacia el lugar de anotación del equipo contario, el cual estaba siendo protegido por Lunet y entonces los más jovenes de los héroes quedaron frente a frente, demasiado cerca uno de otro; Yitán sonrió, el cebollin se distrajo y si, esta vez fue los del Tantalus quienes obtuvieron un punto.

Había sido una estrategia baja por parte de la creación de Garland, pero sin duda muy efectiva; Tidus noto su error al separarlos, ya que el Knight era fácilmente vulnerable ante los embates de Yitán; pero aun así no la tendrían fácil , no por nada el era uno de los mejores jugadores de Blitzball.

El partido continuo, y si hubo de todo, desde trucos bajos hasta espectaculares jugadas, uno que otro golpe, ahogados, simplemente inevitable.

Los Zanakard Abes llevaban la ventaja, pero solo por algunos puntos, ya que Yitán realmente había hecho una clara diferencia en el Tantalus.

¿Y donde estaba nuestras lindas "damas", se encontraban sentados cerca, y si habían terminado tomando el té, solo por que Strife se compadeció de las insistencias de la rubia.

Todo era aparente tranquilidad, pero desde luego algo así no podía durar y fue perturbada cuando apareció alguien no tan ajeno a ellos, sobre todo a uno en especial, por el lazo familiar que los unía.

- Jugando Blitzball, era de esperarse – se escucho una clara y fuerte voz masculina.

Los jugadores se detuvieron de inmediato y observaron al intruso.

-Viejo – lo reconoció Tidus, no con mucho agrado.

-Como quieres ser un buen jugador si solo practicas con estos fracasados, quienes apenas si saben los básico; y eso si les has explicado bien – le dijo el mayor mientras los miraba con dureza.

-¡Eso no le importa! – grito Yitán molesto.

En si todos se veía enojados por el comentario del antiguo Sinh.

-A sido una mala elección el que haya venido hasta aquí usted solo, sabiendo que estamos aquí todos los héroes – le dijo de manera severa Warrior, quien ya tenía su espada en mano.

Más sin embargo Jecht ya no le estaba prestando atención, no, él se encontraba más interesado en otras personas, a decir verdad en alguien en particular y se preguntaba como era posible que no se hubiera fijado antes en "ella".

Y es que a pesar de que el moreno era una persona madura, se mantenía en muy buena forma, tenía condición y un atractivo difícil de ignorar incluso para villanas como Ultimecia y Cloud of Darkness, que si bien eran mujeres bastante guapas, no acaparaban mucho la atención del deportista, debido principalmente a que ellas rondaban más o menos en la misma edad que él. No, el moreno las prefería mas jovenes y hermosas, quienes eran más fáciles de impresionar y cautivar.

De inmediato el antiguo Sinh fue hacia donde estaban "las señoritas", las saludo y desde luego les sonrío, con su característica sonrisa de galán, la cual según él conquistaba a cualquiera.

Tina se sonrojo, cayendo en la trampa mientras Cloud a quien desde luego no logro impresionar para nada le dijo

-Piérdete viejo –

¿Viejo?, una clara vena salto de la frente del mayor, a quien llamaba viejo si solo tenía que 35, estaba en plena y perfecta madurez, (si, claro),pero decidió ignorar ese comentario solo por que la belleza de aquella "jovencita", opacaba cualquier mal comentario, así que prosiguió con su plan de ligue.

-¿Qué hacen dos hermosas señoritas aburriéndose en este lugar?, ¿no le gustaría ir a dar una vuelta con migo? – les dijo Jecht.

Los otros héroes veían lo que pasaba, con gran desconcierto.

-¿Coqueteando?, ¿Les esta coqueteando? – pregunto Tidus con un tic en el ojo, al ver a su padre ligar con uno de sus amigos, era para ponerse francamente verde.

A algunos se le cayo la mandíbula hasta el suelo de la impresión, mientras otros se pusieron un tanto celosos; pero no había de que preocuparse ya que Cloud estaba a punto de contestarle de una peor manera, ya que aquel sujeto lo estaba confundiendo con una chica, y es que una cosa era la broma de sus amigos y otra muy diferente que aquel tipo le estuviera coqueteando tan descaradamente.

Sin embargo Tidus intervino ya que quería sacar a esa viejo de su error para que no lo siguiera avergonzando de esa manera, así que el deportista se acerco a Jecht.

-Oye … -

-Vete, que no vez que estoy ocupado – le dijo el moreno ignorando a su hijo por completo.

-Pero… - Tidus no se dio por vencido –es que… -

-Ahora ¿qué?, no vengas con tus cosas, que esto es algo importante – volvió su atención a "ellas" – bueno señoritas, ¿en que estábamos? –

-Es que es precisamente lo que te quiero decir… -

El rubio jugador de Blitzball no pudo continuar por que Cloud exploto finalmente.

-¡¡Si me vuelves a llamar señorita una vez más…!! – le grito con enojo.

Pero entonces Jecht tomo la mano de Strife y la beso, para sorpresa y desconcierto de todos.

-Ya comprendo mi error, discúlpeme, es que debido a que luce muy joven yo pensé… pero me retracto encantadora dama –

Todos estaban azules de la impresión, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, como era posible que ese casanova no se diera cuenta de que Cloud realmente era un hombre, ni aun con el tono de voz lo percibía, algo realmente malo debía estar pasando con Jecht. Además esto ya estaba hiendo demasiado lejos, era necesario pararlo o de lo contrario Strife le demostraría de una forma nada amable y desde luego en absoluto pacifica, al de ojos carmesí que en realidad era un hombre, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos Squall se había acercado a la pareja sin que nadie lo hubiese notado y golpeo con brusquedad la mano de Jecht para apartarla de la mano del rubio, la cual aún sostenía entre la suya.

-Lo mejor será que se retire de una vez – le dijo el ex –Seed mientras lo miraba desafiante.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré caso, mocoso? – Jecht finalmente se veía serio y de no muy buen humor.

El ambiente comenzó a tensarse, mientras ambos se miraban de manera desafiante.

-Basta, no hay por que pelear en este momento – les dijo Tina, aún sabiendo que eran enemigos por naturaleza, ya que Jecht era un villano y Squall un héroe; y es que a la rubia le había agradado el padre del deportista, ya se imaginaran por que.

-Se que no es apropiada semejante violencia señorita, pero hay gente a quien uno debe enseñarle modales – fue la respuesta del antiguo Sihn.

-¿Vas a enseñarme modales?, cuando tratas de seducir mujeres más jovenes que tú- le reto Leonheart.

-Están siendo demasiado exagerados, sobre todo tu Squall ya que sabes que Cloud es… -

-¡Callate Tidus! – le corto su padre – uno siempre debe poner en su lugar a la gente y no ponerse a llorar como tu –

Aquello hirió el orgullo del rubio, ya que se acordó del antiguo apodo que le decía su padre "bebe llorón".

-Así viejo, entonces has lo que quieras pero después no te quejes sino es lo que esperabas – le dijo su hijo bastante enojado.

Sin embargo el de ojos carmesí no le hizo caso, miraba retadoramente al Comandante.

-Jugaremos un partido de Blitzball y quien gane se quedara con ella – señalo a Cloud.

-¡Estas loco, por ningún motivo permitiré que … - protesto el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por el ahora Comandante del Balamb Garden.

-De acuerdo – acepto el castaño con completa seriedad, ignorando las protestas del rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Leonheart?, no puedes apostarme en un juego – se quejo nuevamente Cloud.

-Ya lo hice – le acordó con total tranquilidad, si, después de todo no era a él a quien ponían de premio – descuida confía en mí – lo último lo dijo demasiado bajo, que sólo alcanzo a escucharlo Strife.

El ex – Soldado se sorprendió ante semejantes palabras, a que venía aquella actitud de compañerismo cuando el castaño era más solitario y triste que un hongo, seguramente algo andaba mal con él, por ¡Jenova¡ era como decir que Sephiroth es un pan de Dios, esperen por que pensaba en el este momento…

El caso es que para disgusto de Cloud se llevo a cabo el partido. Los otros héroes aceptaron formar parte del equipo del padre de Tidus, sólo por cortesía a su amigo, así que quedaron con Jecht capitaneando uno, el cual estaba formado por Warrior, Cecil y Lunet, y si el cebollin se quejo nuevamente por no estar en el equipo de su amigo, realmente ese no era su día (vamos dile eso a Cloud,a él si que le ha ido mal); pero es que Squall escogió a los mejores jugadores en su equipo desde luego a Tidus, Yitán y Butz; ya que por nada podía perder estaba en juego el "honor" de Strife.

Aunque lo cierto fue que el partido no duro mucho que digamos a pesar del esfuerzo de sus amigos por ganar, ya que el antiguo Sihn hizo su famosa jugada conocida como el disparo de Jecht No.3, dejando así fuera del juego a Squall y a su propio hijo; este último no esperaba que hiciera semejante jugada, pero era obvio a su padre le encantaba exhibirse y realizando esa técnica daba un buen espectáculo mientras anotaba un gol y de paso se deshacía de dos oponentes (dígase que los golpeaba con el balón con tal impacto que los pobres quedaban inconscientes). Los tres restantes no significaban ningún problema para el mejor jugador de Blitzball de Spira, ya que sin Tidus para dirigirlos poco podían hacer.

-Muy bien gane, así que exijo mi premio – dijo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Jecht se acerco a donde estaba Cloud, quien ya sostenía en sus manos su Firts Tsurugi, había tratado de quitarse el vestido pero por ¡Jenova! ese maldito cierre era imposible, ¿Cómo diablos las mujeres usaban eso a diario?.

-No te atrevas a acercarte – advirtió el rubio.

-Vamos tranquila a sido legal, todos lo han visto –

Era cierto, Leonheart ya se las pagaría después; pero aún así no se rendiría tan fácil.

-Es que no lo entiendes, ¡¡soy un hombre!! – grito.

Pero el moreno solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno eso ya lo comprobaremos –

Todos se quedaron fríos ante tal contestación, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba a ese sujeto? A pesar de que Strife le dijo que era en realidad un hombre no le importaba o ¿a caso que no le creía?.

Jecht sin más se acerco a Cloud y lo desarmo con una facilidad pasmosa, lo cargo en sus brazos, como si de una novia se tratara, el rubio trato de liberarse pero no lo logro; por segunda vez en el día se escucho el grito del Ex – Soldado.

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!! –

****************

Cuando finalmente Clou y Jecht estuvieron solos en el cuarto del mayor, sin demora alguna el deportista beso al rubio, Strife trato de resistirse pero fue en vano, los labio del moreno exigieron los suyos en un voraz y apasionado beso; y fue en ese momento que el Ex – Soldado lo comprendió todo, ya que ese beso le permitió darse cuenta que el padre de su amigo había bebido de más, y cuando digo MAS realmente era en serio, tenía más alcohol en su cuerpo que una cuba; aún así el rubio esperaba que toda esa borrachera se le pasara cuando descubriera que él realmente era un hombre.

Ni tardo ni perezoso las manos hábiles de Jecht ya habían comenzado a bajar el cierre del vestido de Cloud, quien no se podía creer lo fácil que había sido para el mayor encargares de aquel, según él, complicado cierre, pero claro el moreno si que tenía experiencia en tales asuntos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el vestido se deslizara por el cuerpo del rubio revelando debajo si un cuerpo masculino, el cual era de complexión media, ni demasiado marcado, ni muy delgado; sino adecuadamente perfecto.

Strife no pudo evitar que cierto sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, y es que ciertamente no se esta todos los días semidesnudo enfrente del padre de uno de tus amigos; pero pensaba que al ver que en realidad no era lo que esperaba, dígase que no era una mujer, que no tenía aquellas otras formas; ustedes me entienden, se desanimara y finalmente lo dejara en paz; ya habían sido demasiadas humillaciones por un día.

Jecht se le quedo mirando a Strife, como si no creyera lo que veía, así que el Ex – Soldado suspiro con cierto alivio anticipado, pensando que aquella pesadilla ya había acabado finalmente; hasta que escucho la gruesa voz del moreno.

-Bueno, creo que no estaría mal abrirse a más posibilidades –

Y es que el mirar en ese estado al rubio era una tentación difícil de ignorar.

-Esta bromeando, ¿cierto? – pregunto con cierto temor Strife, pero al mirar la sonrisa lasciva en los labios del moreno y como se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, lo recorrió un escalofrío.

Maldición esto auguraba una noche muuuy larga…

Solo diré que si, desde luego que fue una noche larga, sino eterna; nunca antes Cloud se había em… desvelado tanto en… bueno ya se imaginaran, tal vez no podría quejarse mucho sino fuera por cierta parte de su anatomía, la cual no se mencionará aquí, fue la que especialmente pago todo el pato…

Pero quién se lo tomo peor fue cierto Soldado perfecto, que cuando se entero de lo ocurrido ideo miles de formas para torturar, matar, descuartizar y demás, a Jecht; las cuales fuesen por demás muy dolorosas por haberse atrevido a tocar los rubios cabellos, y claro demás partes, de Strife. En conclusión Masamune se bañaría en sangre.

Si ya se que me mataran, (Si no es que Cloud y Sephiroth lo hacen antes) gomen!!!!! Por más que lo intente no pude hacer Lemon _, solo insinuarlo pero es que a mi Muso se le ocurrió tirar la toalla en último momento y ya no quiso trabajar ¬_¬ .

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario, queja, observación y demás; será bien recibida. Les veo en el próximo capitulo donde esta vez sin falta si habrá Limón n_n*


	2. Chapter 2 Y los villanos

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece todos ellos son de Square – Enix y compañía, si lo fuesen créanme que las peleas entre parejas yaoi terminarían de una manera bastante diferente n_n** (ustedes me entienden)

Advertencias del capítulo: Atención como ya explique anteriormente es un fanfic yaoi que contiene limón.

Notas:

Way!!!!!!! Estoy feliz por que finalmente ya solo falta menos de una semana para la salida del Dissidia en este lado del charco n_n** que empiece la cuenta regresiva sii!! ejem… si, lo sé exagero, pero lo cierto es que ya a tardado bastante el juego ¬¬ y es que ya tengo ganas de jugarlo. Bueno para matar un poco el tiempo y la espera no se nos haga tan larga aquí les traigo otro capítulo, para celebrar e incluido dos lemons (esta vez el muso se animo a inspirarme), así que ya saben si leen es bajo su propio riesgo.

Selkis1701: muchas gracias por tu rewie, en este y en mi fanfic del FFVII; si pobre de nuestro chico chocobo, realmente es inevitable torturarlo un poco; y créeme yo también prefiero verlo con Seph, pero esa idea loca surgió gracias a un maravilloso FanArt, pero que descuida retornare a nuestra querida pareja favorita n_n**

Soari: gracias por el rewie, que bueno que te divirtió y si yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado un JechtXCloud, al principio reconozco que fue algo extraño _ pero después de pensarlo un poco me gusto la idea, con eso de que al deportista le van los rubios, no se si me explico. En cuanto a lo de la madrastra ya leerás al respecto en el próximo capitulo.

2. Y los villanos...

Aquella tarde los Villanos de Final Fantasy habían decidido tomar un merecido descanso, después de algunas peleas contra los Héroes; tenían que reponer fuerzas para después continuar atormentándolos y haciéndoles la vida imposible. Por que ellos también necesitaban relajarse un poco, o ¿es qué acaso creían que el trabajo de hacer el mal era algo sencillo? Pues la verdad era que no, bueno aunque pensándolo bien quizá no fuese tan complicado para todos, ya que era inherente a la naturaleza de algunos de ellos, sino es que para la mayoría, em, cierto, bueno la cuestión en si es que no solo los héroes sino que ellos también tomaban días libres, para dedicarse a sus propios asuntos o lo que quisieran hacer.

Los tres gigantes de metal, díganse Garland, Golbeza y Exdeath; habían optado por darle una pulidita a sus armaduras; ya que se notaban francamente algo opacas y bastante rayadas, y ciertamente como podías atemorizar al enemigo si tenías semejante aspecto, no, eso no daba el efecto deseado.

Entre tanto las tres… ejem… dos mujeres y Kuja, compartían una mesa mientras charlaban, tomaban café y hacían una que otra cosa.

Emperor descansaba en un diván cerca de ellas, y Kefca quien realmente nunca tenía nada productivo que hacer, daba giros en el aire mientras hacia sonidos extraños y se reía de sus propias tonterías, si nadie le hacía caso al pobre así que tenía que divertirse solo.

Repentinamente el payaso se quedo quieto como si estuviera congelado, segundos después pego su oreja al techo del salón; atento parecía escuchar con mucho interez lo que ocurría en el piso superior y después de un momento no tardo en soltar una carcajada mientras giraba, esta vez aun más divertido.

-Bujibuji Tal parece que el señor torso pintado bujibuji– marco sobre su propio pecho una burda imitación del tatuaje de Jecht – bujibuji tiene fiesta particular bujiji–

-Déjalo tranquilo payaso, sabes que tiene un pésimo carácter cuando bebe – le advirtió Ultimecia, quien lo había visto comenzar a tomar desde muy temprano.

-Que eso es casi siempre – comento Emperor con obvio desagrado, no imaginaba como el deportista podía perder el tiempo con tan vulgar entretenimiento.

-Pues a mí no me parece que se ponga de tan mal humor, al contrarió es más, como decirlo, agradable – esta vez fue Kuja el que hablo, mientras miraba las uñas de su mano izquierda con gesto despreocupado.

-¡Deja de moverte tanto que arruinaras el esmalte! – regaño Cloud of Darkness al de ojos violeta, quien obviamente se molesto por la llamada de atención, ¿cómo se atrevía?.

-Habla por ti Kujita, yo no lo soporto cuando se pone así – le dijo la bruja con molestia, mientras recordaba algo que no era mucho de su agrado.

-Lo dices por que no te pone la atención que quisieras, ¿no es verdad? – se burlo el menor mientras alzaba el rostro con orgullo, como diciendo yo si soy hermoso.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?, quien quisiera que ese hombre musculoso, moreno; con aquella sonrisa perfecta te abrazara… - si, se notaba que no le gustaba ¿cierto?

Tal parecía que Ultimecía estaba soñando despierta, y desde luego ya saben quien era el protagonista de esas fantasías.

-Pues no sabes de lo que te pierdes – comento casi con descuido Kuja, pero todos sabemos que lo hizo con una clara mala intención.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamo con sorpresa la bruja, lo bueno es que no le importaba, no es así.

Tal comentario también había llamado la atención de Darkness, quien debido a la impresión, pintó un poco fuera de la uña, y como el de cabello violeta estaba tan concentrado molestando a Ultimecia no se dio cuanta ello, pues de lo contrario a un ser tan perfeccionista como él le hubiera molestado.

-bujibuji Noto una colita moverse de entusiasmo bujijiji– dijo Kefca, quien de pronto ya se encontraba debajo de la silla del de ojos violetas y toco el extremo de la cola que lo identificaba como genomida.

Lo que provoco que a Kuja se le erizara toda la piel y se pusiera de pie de inmediato, mientras gritaba.

-¡¡Aléjate de mí maldito payaso pervertido!! –

Al levantarse había volcado todos los objetos de la mesa y dejado a Darkenss con la mano estirada, lo que la molesto bastante.

-¡Suficiente!, la próxima vez pídele a alguien más que te pinte las uñas – dijo con enojo mientras uno de sus… ¿tentáculos?; bueno aquella tripa amarilla que tenía adherida, abría y cerraba sus fauces de modo supuestamente amenazante, como si de un perro se tratara; mostrando así la furia de su ama.

Pero el de ojos violetas ni siquiera le hizo caso, ya que pronto invoco sus esferas de energía y comenzó a jugar tiro al blanco con el payaso.

Mientras tanto Ultimecia estaba perturbada por lo que le acababa de decir Kuja, así que empezó a cuchichear sobre eso con Darkness. Ya que siendo mujeres tan hermosas no entendían como era posible que el deportista prefería de dedicarle más atenciones al de cabellos violeta que a ellas; todavía podían esperarlo de Golbeza, quien al principio se había mostrado claramente interesado en él, con eso de que le recordaba a cierto hermano por el que tenía cierta manía realmente nada sana. Aunque Kuja era más intenso, refiriéndose claro a la tonalidad de cabello, pero vaya decepción que se llevo el gigante de hierro si tan solo trataba de acercarse el genomida purpúreo, terminaba convirtiéndose en una lata llena de abolladuras y uno que otro agujero, y como era realmente caro mandar a componer su armadura opto por mejor mantenerse algunos metros lejos de él.

Emperor al ver que sus otros compañeros habían decidido atender cada quien sus propios asuntos, saco un pequeño baúl y se puso a revisar las joyas que contenía en su interior, incluso se había puesto aquella lupa en el ojo para revisarlos más detenidamente.

La mayoría de los ataques de Kuja habían dado en el blanco, así que el payaso termino tirado en el suelo boca abajo después de aquella paliza o quizá simplemente se le había acabado la cuerda; aun así el de ojos violeta continuo lanzándole esferas de energía, ya solo por diversión. Repentinamente una esfera se desvió hacía la puerta de entrada y en ese mismo momento aquel que faltaba de los villanos hizo su triunfal entrada.

Parecía que aquel poder le daría de lleno pero con un solo movimiento de su Masamune logro neutralizarlo, con demasiada facilidad.

-¡Seph! – llamo con emoción Kuja mientras se acercaba al Soldado Perfecto, quien no dudo en dirigir su espada hacía el de ojos violetas.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te mantengas lejos de mí – le dijo de manera amenazante el peliplateado.

-Y yo que solo obedezco unas ordenes, las mías desde luego, pero eso no importa ahora – hizo un puchero - ¿dónde estabas? Estuve buscándote toda la mañana – se quejo.

Sephirot bajo su espada y siguió de largo rumbo a la otra puerta del salón, la cual que conducía al piso superior del castillo y por ende donde estaban los dormitorios de cada uno.

-Eso no te intereza, así que no tengo por que decírtelo – fue la brusca contestación del Soldado Perfecto.

Kuja ni se inmuto por la forma en como le respondió, ni tampoco por la actitud del peliplateado, por el contrario le encantaba que fuera de esa manera, ya que haciendo al lado un poco, pero tan solo un poquito, su manera narcisista de ser reconocía que Seph era un modelo a seguir, quién bien le podía enseñar como ser un gran villano y no perder el estilo.

Por eso desde que el de ojos violeta conoció al Soldado Perfecto se volvió muy apegado a él , lo que sin duda era un fastidio para el peliplateado y lo alejaba de manera nada amable (dígase amenazándolo con Masamune), pero aún así Kuja insistía en permaneces cerca de él y aprender todas aquellas tácticas que un buen villano debía saber.

Los otros no les prestaron mucha atención, ya se habían acostumbrado a tales escenas entre ambos.

Sephirot finalmente cruzo la puerta, rumbo al nivel superior, Kuja lo seguía de cerca, tal parecía que pese a la nueva amenaza del peliplateado (si otra vez), estaba empeñado en pasar un poco de tiempo con él ese día; pero cuando el de ojos violeta coloco su mano sobre la puerta para empujarla se percato de algo muy importante: ¡tenía una uña mal pintada!, y no solo eso , sino que además dos de ellas no estaban pintadas, ¡¿cómo era posible?!.

-¡Cloud of Darkness! – el de cabello violeta exclamo con evidente enfado, mientras se acercaba a ambas mujeres, quienes aun continuaban cuchicheando.

Al llegar donde se encontraba la mencionada le mostró su mano, prácticamente se la puso en la cara, en tanto le decía.

-Quieres explicarme ¿qué es esto? – el de ojos violeta hizo un puchero, como si estuviera a punto de llorar – es mi peor pintado de uñas, uno siempre debe lucir presentable, dime ¿cómo pretendes que con tan maltrecha imagen atormente a alguien?. De solo verme así seguramente Yitán se reirá de mí –

Kuja se imagina a su "hermanito" en el suelo, con una mano en el estomago mientras gira a cada lado, no pudiendo controlar la risa que le provoca ver las manos del de cabellos violetas. El genomida violeta no puede soportar semejante "humillación".

-Creo que exagera – menciono Ultimecia con una gotita estilo anime resbalándole por la frente, por la reacción del de ojos violeta.

-Si, yo también lo pienso – la apoya Darkness –además todo a sido tu culpa – le dijo a Kuja – sino te movieras como una lombriz… -

-"Lombriz" –el de cabellos violeta se imagina a si mismo pero con el aspecto de aquel gusano, entendamos que es algo repulsivo y grotesco.

Molesto ante semejante comparación no tardo en invocar sus esferas de energía, ya le enseñaría a esa cuarentona para quien vestirse significaba solo cubrir lo necesario (em, no se mordió la lengua) y además con un pésimo gusto; quién era un desagradable lombriz.

Así que bastante molesto Kuja le arrojo varias esferas de energía, las cuales Darkness logro esquivar, ya que se esperaba una actitud así por su parte, pero no de ese modo Ultimecia, ni tampoco Emperor, los cuales al ser atacados reaccionaron de manera agresiva; y claro eso ocasiono que se desatara una batalla entre ellos, en la cual también se vio inmiscuida la causante de todo, Darkness. Mientras que Kefca ni enterado, aún continuaba en estado Low Bat por el ataque del de ojos violeta.

Si, solo los villanos podían terminar peleándose con sus mismos compañeros, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Aquello beneficio a Sephirot, ya que de ese modo pudo librarse del genomida purpúreo, así que se dirigió a su habitación de inmediato.

La verdad es que el Soldado Perfecto estaba muy molesto por que había ido a donde estaban los héroes, si él solo, a provocarle su acostumbrada dosis de tortura a Cloud, la cual ni miles de Psicólogos, ni la medicina Psicotrópica podrían ayudarlo a curarse, bueno quizá los electroshock con energía Mako pudieran servir de algo pero siempre quedaban estragos, en el caso de Strife la obvia perdida de memoria y el que llenara esa ausencia de recuerdos robándole la identidad a su amigo Zack.

Más sin embargo ¡por Jenova!, en esa ocasión parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que no encontró al rubio. Al principió pensó que los otros héroes lo ocultaban, así que no tardo en demostrarles lo que él y Masamune eran capaz de hacer cuando las cosas no resultaban como quería.

Los pobres terminaron trinchados como pavos, solo que en vez de que fuera con un trinche, fue más bien con una espada de 1.30 de largo; pero bueno de todos modos aquellos héroes no eran aves, ni tampoco era cena de acción de gracias, ¿cierto?. El caso es que Sephirot descargo su furia en ellos, la cual por cierto era bastante por que termino descubriendo que Cloud no estaba ahí, pero como si estaban sus amigos, pues ya se imaginaran, los pobres terminaron muy mal.

¿Dónde podría estar el rubio?, se preguntaba el Soldado Perfecto mientras recorría a grandes zancadas su habitación de un extremo a otro. Desde luego que no pudo interrogarlos, por que cuando se le ocurrió esa idea, ya todos estaban completamente inconcientes y con nada pudo hacerlos reaccionar, estúpidos héroes, ellos y su fragilidad, no aguantaban nada.

Aquel enojo comenzaba a volverse a apoderar del peliplateado, tendría que desquitarse con alguien más y mientras estaba eligiendo a su nueva victima, un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Bueno en realidad eran varios ruidos, al principio Sephirot había estado tan ensimismado en si mismo que no les presto atención, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo iban aumentando de intensidad a tal grado que se volvieron insoportables y ahora si les hizo caso.

-¡Maldición, cállate viejo molesto! – exclamo el Soldado Perfecto mientras golpeaba con el puño la pared de su cuarto que estaba conectada con el del deportista, por que si efectivamente Jecht era el vecino de Sephirot; esperaba que así entendiera y la indirecta y le bajara a su escándalo.

Desde luego que eso no funciono, los extraños ruidos no solo continuaban sino que para colmo parecía que habían aumentado si intensidad, si eso era aun más posible.

El peliplateado ya tenía un tic en la ceja a causa del enojo, sujeto con fuerza su Masamune y al sentir su empuñadura no pudo evitar sentir placer, tal parecía que su Madre Jenova le había mandado en el momento exacto con quien desquitarse.

Salió de su cuarto, se acerco al contrario y sin siquiera molestarse a llamar a la puerta, sería francamente algo ridículo; la derribo y entonces lo que vio le hizo pensar que mejor hubiera sido buscar a alguien más con quien desquitar su furia.

Ya que nada más al entrar a la habitación miro al deportista de espaldas, desnudo (ni se inmuto por ello) y bastante ocupado, se encontraba justamente encima de una persona, la cual no podía ver el peliplateado, y por el vaivén con el que se movía era claro que lo estaba penetrando. Así que los tan famosos ruiditos eran en realidad gemidos producidos por ambos amantes, aquello molesto a Sephirot ya que dados los acontecimientos sus deseos de darle una paliza al mayor se veían frustrados, por que como el deportista estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, no le prestaría ni la mas minima atención.

Dándose cuenta lo inútil que sería quedarse en el cuarto presenciando semejante espectáculo, el Soldado Perfecto estaba a punto de irse a buscar a otra victima a quien torturar, cuando de repente Jecht se inclino hacia enfrente para comenzar a besar la espalda de su pareja, sin disminuir claro el ritmo de las embestidas; y entonces fue en ese momento cuando el peliplateado descubrió quien era aquella persona que estaba con el deportista.

Reconocería en cualquier lugar y como acababa de comprobar, en cualquier circunstancia, aquel penacho, ejem… peinado de Chocobo; ¡por su Madre Jenova pero si era Cloud¡, ¡SU Cloud!, justo debajo de Jecht. ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido algo semejante?, Strife era su Uke, ya le enseñaría ese viejo una lección por atreverse a tocar lo que es suyo.

Inmediatamente un aura asesina cubrió al Soldado Perfecto, mientras de miles de pensamientos psicóticos acudían a su mente, iba a dejar a Jecht peor que la carne tártara (entiéndase tan lleno de cortes, que quedaría solamente como masa de carne irreconocible); ni siquiera Hojo podría experimentar con los restos del moreno.

Mientras tanto Jecht estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera se percato de la presencia del peliplateado, ya que solo faltaba poco para que llegara el clímax, así que aumento la velocidad del empuje tocando aquel punto sensible en el rubio, el cual lo hacia gemir de aquella deliciosa manera que tanto excitaba al deportista. El camino de besos que iba dejando el moreno en la espalda de Strife, fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a su nuca, la cual no pudo evitar lamer con deleite provocándole así placenteras sensaciones las cuales recorrieron su espina dorsal.

Realmente el éxtasis era demasiado, el moreno tenía absoluto dominio sobre Cloud, quien no solo se había rendido por completo a sus caricias sino que además también estaba a punto de terminar. Y entonces Jecht hizo dos cosas a la vez que dejaron un momento sin aire a Strife, le mordió de forma juguetona el lóbulo de la oreja para momentos después introducir su lengua en el oído, mientras sujetaba el miembro por demás erecto de Cloud y comenzaba a masturbarle.

Ante algo como eso el rubio no pudo evitar gemir un nombre, con tal intensidad y pasión, que francamente le daban un poco de celos al deportista el que pronunciara otro nombre y no el suyo de aquella manera, cuando era él quien le estaba produciendo semejante placer.

-Sephirot… -

Cloud había dicho nuevamente ese nombre, cada que vez que estaba en una situación semejante lo hacía, como ahora mientras terminaba en la mano del deportista, después de que moviera su mano con bastante habilidad sobre su miembro. Rayos, sus malditos sentimientos siempre lo traicionaban en momentos como aquellos y eso francamente lo hacia sentir molesto.

El sentir aquel líquido caliente en su mano fue el estímulo perfecto para que con una última embestida Jecht terminara en el interior de Cloud. Realmente al deportista no le importaba que el rubio pensara en alguien más mientras lo hacían, después de todo era precisamente en otro rubio quien ocupaba su mente en esos momentos, total mientras ambos lo disfrutaran poco importaba lo demás; y vaya que él lo había gozado.

El moreno comenzaba a ser presa del sopor de su cuerpo después de una buena sesión de sexo, sus músculos se relajaban, su mente estaba en cualquier otro lugar; cuanto repentinamente sintió una fuerte presión en su hombro derecho y después fue jalado hacia atrás con tal intensidad que termino estampándose en la pared que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación (bueno del ahora hoyo por que recordemos que Sephirot la derribo).

-¡¿Qué demonios… - comenzó a decir el moreno, pero no pudo terminar la frase por que un peligroso filo contra su garganta se lo impedía.

Jecht miro al dueño de esa arma, un peliplateado que se veía francamente atemorizante con aquella sonrisa sádica en el rostro, y si a eso le incluimos el arma punzo cortante de 1.30 de largo presionando contra su cuello, era una muy mala combinación.

Trato de sonreírle, para así relajar un poco el ambiente, pero fue una mala idea ya que tuvo el efecto contrario, por que el peliplateado lo interpreto como si se estuviera burlando de él, provocando así que se molestar aun más.

-¿Terminaste de divertirte? – le dijo el Soldado Perfecto con una voz cargada de furia.

Esas palabras desconcertaron al deportista, ¿por qué le preguntaba aquello? Y a que venia esa actitud psicópata, pero entonces su atención se desvió hacia el rubio, quien trataba de buscar algo decente que ponerse, por que obviamente no iba a usar ese vestido nuevamente, y la verdad el pantalón de Jecht (de hecho la única prenda que vestía), le quedaba grande.

Sephirot al percatarse de que el deportista no le estaba poniendo toda su atención, decidió darle un motivo para que lo hiciera, así que el moreno cerro los ojos por acto reflejo, al sentir el dolor que le provoco aquella espada kilométrica al atravesar su carne justo debajo del hombro.

-Créeme, que pronto deseara nunca haberle puesto una mano encima – continuo con sus amenazas el Soldado Perfecto, mientras retiraba la espada de su cuerpo, solo para preparar otro golpe.

Jecht se dio cuenta de que aquel asunto se estaba volviendo demasiado serio, tal parecía que ya estaba siendo hora de que hiciera algo, o terminaría con más cicatrices de las que de por si ya tenía, todo gracias a la cortesía del peliplateado. Mas sin embargo en ese momento Kuja hizo su aparición en el cuarto, desconcertando a todos por ello, claro esta; iba bastante molesto después de la pelea con sus compañeros.

-¿Qué se cree esa Ultimecia?, al menos yo no soy una bruja cuernuda , de quien sabe cuantos miles de años, a la cual derrotaron, otra vez; y ese Emperor y sus joyitas de fantasía ya vera… -

El de cabello violeta se detuvo a mitad de la frase mientras miraba a su alrededor, al fondo estaba un rubio semi desnudo bastante atractivo, cerca de la entrada Jecht desnudo (casi sufre una hemorragia nasal por ello), tirado en el suelo con Sephirot enfrente (quien por desgracia continuaba vestido, aunque claro esa gabardina no es que le cubriera mucho su musculoso pecho, ¿cierto?); y claro al final se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuarto, pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

¡Por Bahamut!, esto era mejor que cualquier fantasía o sueño que hubiese tenido, si existía un cielo debía ser lo más cercano a ello, aunque pensándolo bien faltaba algo o más bien dicho alguien, así que mirando a los otros dos villanos, hizo un puchero de enojo, mientras les decía.

-¡¡Están haciendo un trío y no son capaces de llamarme para mejor formar un cuarteto!! – les reclamo.

Una gota estilo anime resbalo por la frente de cada uno de los presentes, vaya idea más equivocada acerca de lo que estaba pasando, tenía el de cabellos violeta.

-Kuja – lo llamo el moreno.

-Si, Jecht – los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

-Realmente no creo que este sea el momento para… -

- Y por que no, si hasta trajeron a ese héroe a su fiesta privada – señalo a Cloud, quien realmente quería salir de ese lugar ante semejantes insinuaciones del recién llegado.

Cuando el peliplateado escucho que mencionaban al rubio de inmediato se puso alerta y le dijo al de cabellos violeta.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a acercártele, Cloud me pertenece – le advirtió de manera amenazante Sephirot, primero ese ebrio deportista, ahora aquel purpúreo afeminado; ¡Por Jenova!, es que a caso no tenían ya a sus propios ukes, por que tenían que meterse con el suyo.

-Pero si lo estas compartiendo con Jecht, que de malo tendría que yo también me divirtiera un poco – le reclamo al Soldado Perfecto.

-Jamás comparto lo que es MIO-

-¡Ah!, ¿no? – se desconcertó Kuja – entonces por que… - comenzó a cuestionarle pero analizándolo más detalladamente, eso explicaba el por que Sephirot era el único de los tres que estaban en el cuarto cuando él llego, que continuaba vestido; así que Jecht seguramente… Miro al deportista, que realmente estaba muy bien dotado (ejem… se esta desviando del tema).

Mientras aquellos tres villanos discutían, Cloud se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad para irse de ese lugar; así que vestido con lo único decente que pudo encontrar, el pantalón de Jecht no importando que le quedara nadando, inició el plan de escape.

Dicho sea de paso no fue nada imaginativo, tan solo iba a escabullirse por la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención, pero no contaba con que alguien se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que tramaba.

Kuja continuaba admirando el tremendo cuerpo que tenía Jecht y tan entretenido estaba en esa tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando el peliplateado paso rápidamente a su lado, empujándolo en el proceso, de tal modo que si, fue a caer directamente sobre el deportista; quien ni tardo ni perezoso lo recibió en sus brazos.

El de cabello morado no podía estar más feliz ya que se encontraba sobre el moreno (que recordemos esta desnudo), se dio cuenta de la herida que tenía bajo el hombro e inclinándose hacia la misma le dijo.

-Creo que tenemos que curar esta herida – y lamió parte de la sangre que había en el corte.

Aquello hizo estremecer a Jecht, quien sonriéndole a Kuja le respondió.

-O podríamos hacer algo mucho más interesante –

-Me parece muy buena idea –

El de cabello violeta paso sus brazos atrás del cuello del moreno mientras acercaba su rostro al de Jecht, quien de inmediato acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y lo beso. Bueno quizá no era el cuarteto que esperaba, pero la verdad es que Kuja no podía quejarse en absoluto.

En cuanto a Sephirot y Cloud, el Soldado Perfecto alcanzo de inmediato al rubio, antes de que si quiera pudiera escapar y sin más se lo cargo al hombro como un vil costal.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – le dijo el peliplateado.

Strife trato de liberarse de inmediato, ¡por Jenova! No podía ser que ahora estuviera en las manos de su hijo predilecto.

-¡Bájame de inmediato! – exigió Cloud.

Y extrañamente su petición fue escuchada, ya que Sephirot lo arrojo sobre una superficie ¿blanda? El rubio abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado momentáneamente, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama.

Oh, no, comenzó alarmarse nuevamente, eso no podía ser bueno y entonces la voz de Sephirot lo distrajo.

-E ido a buscarte, y no solo no te encuentro donde se supone que deberías estar, sino que ademas hace tan solo unos minutos descubro que te encuentras en este lugar teniendo sexo con el idiota de Jecht, justamente en el cuarto que esta al lado. Cloud – lo miro de manera penetrante mientras dirigía su espada al cuerpo del rubio – Olvidas que eres solo MIO, tu oscuridad siempre me llama, solo a MI –

-¡Mentira! – exclamo el rubio, mientras era presa de la confusión de sus sentimientos, él lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo.

Sephirot rió de manera corta y fría.

-Te lo demostrare –

El peliplateado aparto su Masamune del cuerpo del rubio y la recargo en la pared, Strife observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos; después el Soldado Perfecto se quito la gabardina quedando solamente en pantalón; Cloud ahora si que no podía apartar la vista de Sephirot, cierto que no era la primera vez que lo veía así, ya con anterioridad había tenido el placer de mirarlo de ese modo; incluso había peleado con el peliplateado vistiendo solo esa prenda (vaya distracción).

El Soldado Perfecto se subió a la cama y se acerco hasta donde estaba Cloud, quien trato de huir de inmediato al ver que se aproximaba, pero el peliplateado lo detuvo posicionándose encima de él, el rubio trato de apartarlo, pero Sephirot lo tenía bien sujeto. Se inclino hacia el menor y beso su cuello, entreteniéndose en la yugular para después morderlo como si de un vampiro se tratase, no fue tan grave como para hacerlo sangrar pero si le dejo una marca bastante notoria, Strife se quejo debido al dolor y con renovadas fuerzas trato de huir.

-A que viene que te resistas tanto, si tan solo hace poco era mi nombre el que gemías –

Cloud no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, ya que no se esperaba que el peliplateado lo hubiese escuchado, después de todo él tampoco se había percatado en que momento había entrado a la habitación del padre de Tidus, mucho menos sabía cuento era lo que el Soldado Perfecto había presenciado.

-¿No dices nada?, descuida cumpliré tu fantasía y seré yo el que te haga gemir mi nombre – beso a Cloud de manera dominante y posesiva, su lengua no tardo en abrirse paso hacia el interior de la boca del rubio, incitándolo a seguir el juego, ambas lenguas se entrelazaron en una batalla que ya la tenía ganada el peliplateado.

Debieron separarse a causa de la falta de aire, más sin embrago el Soldado Perfecto no tardo en volver a besar a Strife, auque esta vez fue en su cuello justamente donde solo hacia un momento lo había lastimado, sobre la piel herida provocándole al mismo tiempo dolor y placer. Después comenzó a descender besando cada centímetro de la piel expuesta del rubio, se entretuvo brevemente en sus pezones, pero dejo a su mano terminar el trabajo mientras el continuaba bajando por su torso hasta llegar a su ombligo, en el cual introdujo su lengua y comenzó a lamer con deleite, provocando que el cuerpo de Cloud se arqueara debido al placer.

Aquellas únicas prendas que vestían empezaban a volverse un estorbo así que no tardaron en ser retiradas, el rubio estabas más que excitado, algo que bien podía notarse en cierta parte de su anatomía, lo que sin duda alegro bastante al Soldado Perfecto, quien de inmediato llevo su mano al miembro de Cloud, presionándolo quizá con demasiado rudeza y después recorrió toda su extensión desde la punta hasta su base, primero lentamente posteriormente más rápido, siempre manteniendo aquella opresión tan dolorosa pero placentera a la vez.

Strife ya no podía soportarlo más todo su cuerpo temblaba a cause del placer y justo cuando estaba por terminar en la mano del peliplateado, Sephirot retiro su mano y giro bruscamente al rubio para que quedara boca abajo contra el colchón, y lo embistió por completo de una sola vez, lastimándolo en el proceso.

Cloud emitió un grito de dolor que al instante siguiente se convirtió en un gemido lleno de placer, el peliplateado lo penetraba de manera profunda y violenta, recargando a propósito todo su peso sobre el rubio, para que así el miembro por demás hinchado de Strife rozara contra las sabanas en una placentera tortura.

-Dime, ¿realmente te gusta? O ¿prefieres que pare? Por que aún cuando era mi nombre el que pronunciaste, permitiste que otro te tocara –

La profunda voz de Sephirot contra la nuca de Cloud no hacia más que excitar al rubio, aun cuando sus palabras distaran mucho de ser amables y aun nunca serian tiernas, sino siempre frías, amenazantes o burlescas.

Por toda respuesta los gemidos de Strife se intensificaron, mientras trataba de pronunciar el nombre del Soldado Perfecto, pero solo consiguió decir.

-Seph… -

Valiéndose de mucho esfuerzo (realmente demasiado), el rubio trato de mantener su cadera levantada a pesar de la presión que ejercía el peliplateado sobre su cuerpo. Al ver a Strife resistirse excito de gran manera a Sephirot, quien desde luego acepto la batalla, tratando de someter aún más al rubio; pero entonces ocurrió algo que el Soldado Perfecto no esperaba, Cloud en un rápido y hábil movimiento sujeto una mano del peliplateado y la llevo a su miembro, una vez que ya la tenía ahí trato de dirigirlo con su propia mano.

Desde luego que Sephirot entendió la indirecta y no tardo en ser el mismo, quien llevara el ritmo de los movimientos sobre el miembro de Cloud.

-Seph… - volvió a pronunciar Strife aunque esta vez fue más un gemido que una palabra.

Aquello lleno de satisfacción al Soldado Perfecto, ya que era conciente del pleno dominio que ejercía sobre el rubio, quien desde luego prefería sentirlo a ÉL tocando por completo su cuerpo, a cualquier otra persona.

Ante aquellas atenciones Strife no tardo en terminar articulando desde luego el nombre que sus labios siempre tendían a pronunciar.

-Sephirot… -

Y entonces su cuerpo se tenso por un momento, estrechándose, provocando que de ese modo el incentivo para que el peliplateado también terminara.

Satisfechos ambos amantes quedaron recostados en la cama, Sephirot sobre Cloud, quien realmente disfrutaba sentir ese peso encima suyo.

Repentinamente un sonoro gemido se escucho, proveniente del cuarto vecino, pero eso a ambos Soldados no les importo en lo más mínimo.

Entre tanto en el salón donde habían librado aquella batalla tan absurda los villanos, se escucho la clásica música de circo (si, aquella melodía tan tétrica), y el cuerpo de Kefca salió de entre los escombros, quedando suspendido en el aire, y entonces.

-Bujibuji creo que tenemos concierto esta tarde bujibuji –dijo el payaso mientras comenzaba a dar giros sin sentido, de repente un escombro que estaba suelto le cayo encima aplastándolo por completo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, creo que era por demás obvio que Seph no sé iba a quedar conforme después de que le toquetearon a su chobo cierto?, lastima que no lo puse más agresivo ¬_¬ pero es que tenía que reafirmarle a Cloud a quien realmente pertenece, ya después se desquitara con el moreno _.

Espero que le haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo tendremos a un invitado de honor venido directamente del FFVIII n_n** ¿quién podrá ser?? Ya lo verán pronto, cualquier comentario, queja, observación y demás; será bien recibida. Les veo en el próximo capitulo!!!!!!!!


End file.
